No 6 Alternate ending
by lcrawf33
Summary: Shion reunites with his mother. Nezumi becomes unstable.


As Nezumi trailed off down the hill he glanced back over to Shion one last before heading back home. He could see the eagerness radiating off of Shion's face in anticipation of seeing his mother again. Nezumi couldn't help but to smile as he watched him. "I'll see you at home Shion."

Shion did not reply all he could think about was his mother. Shion looked down at the baby cradled tightly in his arms. He wanted to run, to go find his Mom but he didn't want to jolt the baby around. "I know" he thought to himself. "Nezumi!"but when he looked behind him Nezumi was just a blur in the distance."Why did you go Nezumi?"

He turned back around and watched as the people poured out from the wreckage that was once a wall surrounding the "Holy city" of No. 6. He then let out a little laugh. "To think I was apart of that place, and believed most its lies." He sat down on the top of the hill scowering for anyone who resembled his mother. "Would she even recognized me now?" He thought "white hair, red eyes, paled, and scarred; but she's my mother of course she would right?"

Shion rose to his feet "I have to find her" he thought. He began to walk towards the frantic groups of people clinging tightly onto the child in his arms. Once reaching the group he began to cry out for her. "Karan, mother" he yelled so much that his voice became hoarse and pained, but he continued on anyway. The baby started to cry from all the chaos around him. "I'm sorry little one just a little longer" Shion said to the child. "Shoin!" Yelled a familiar voice. His eyes grew wide as he looked up to see the beautiful women who stood before him. "Mother!"he let out not able

To hold back the tears. They ran to embrace one another careful not to hurt the little one in his arms.

"Shion what happened to you are you ill?"

" No mom I survived, I look like this because I survived!"

"What do you mean you survived Shion? What happened?" She said worriedly

"It's a long story, I'll explain later. First there is someone I would like you to meet"

In That moment Karan felt something tugging at her hair " Who is this Shion, is this who you are talking about, is he yours?" She said franticly. "HAHAHA" Shion let out forgetting about the infant he was carrying. "No, to be honest I don't really know who this little guy is either, we saved him." He said. "My Shion how I've missed you"

Back at Shion and Nezumi's home, Nezumi started on a bottle of wine. At first he just wanted to calm himself down from the recent events, but the more he drank the more his thought ate at him. He started to relive the moments of Shion's death. Even though he was near death himself at the time he couldn't handle the way Shion just laid there breathless and cold. Never has he felt this way before. He didn't want to think about it any longer, but the longer Shion was gone the more anxious he grew, and before he knew it he was on his second bottle of wine. "Why does he have to be gone so long anyways, I mean does it really take this long" he thought to himself. Tears began to flow from Nezumi's eyes . "Why does he have to make me feel like this?" He said as he cradled his tear soaked face in his hands. "I feel my heart is trying to escape from my chest and it's taking everything I have to hold it in and my stomach is on a continuous drop that never reaches the bottom. How much more of this can I take. Maybe if I scream I can get it out of me. I feel it's possible." He thought

"Ahhhh! Ahhhhhhh! Shionnn! Ahhh!" Nezumi yelled at the top of his lungs."pointless" he whispered as he rolled over. His tears became heavier as he laid accepting the feelings he had for Shion.

Not far from their home Karan and Shion we on the way back. Eager for Karan to meet Nezumi, he filled her ears with praise over him, the man who saved him. Mid sentence he heard screaming coming from the building they were approaching. "Nezumi." He whispered. He felt as if his heart dropped from his chest. He quickly handed the child over to his mother. "Shion?" She said. He just looked back at her with tears in eyes then darted towards their home.

As he reached the door to open it, he found it was locked. Everything was silent which brought more fear to Shion. "Nezumi! Nezumi, let me in" he cried. Hearing Shion's voice Nezumi tried to pick himself up off the floor, but he was too intoxicated to lift himself up.

Shion began throwing himself at the door over and over again til finally it broke open. Shion seen Nezumi struggling to stand but kept falling back down. Shion walked over to the sobbing man and knelt down to meet him. As he did he found two empty bottles of wine on the floor beside him. "You stupid man, you about gave me a heart attack." He said as he placed on hand on Nezumi's head. He sat down beside him. "Why were you screaming anyway?"

Nezumi didn't respond he just reached over and grabbed onto Shion's hand and began crying louder. "Nezumi!" Shion said as he tried to pull Nezumi up. "No" Said the pitiful man on the floor. "I don't want to to see me like this please stop Shion" "Nezumi this isn't like you what's wrong."

"What do you mean can't you tell, it's your fault you broke me."

" I did what, broke you? What do you mean I broke you."

" you're so clueless." Nezumi said as he was finally able to sit up.

" what do you mean clue..."

Nezumi interrupted Shion with his glistening silver eyes. He has never seen something so beautiful. Shion's heart started racing. "What's happening to me, why do I feel like this?" He thought with panic in his mind. In that moment Nezumi grabbed Shion's shirt collar and pulled him in to where their lips met. Shion filled with shock tried to break free but Nezumi's grip was to strong. "It's not like we haven't kissed before but this felt different. It was soft, warm, and mesmerizing." He thought. Eventually

He quit attempting to break free and melted into Nezumi's arms. As Nezumi began to unlock their lips Shion pulled him back in. He wanted to stay like that for as long as he could. Nezumi shocked that Shion pulled back pressed with more intensity until they both parted for air. "Nezumi I love you." Shion whispered. "I lo..." Nezumi tried to say but was interrupted with a women's voice. "Shion!" Karan said after nearly witnessing all of it.

"Karan I presume"Nezumi said with smile on his face still holding tightly onto Shion.

"Mother" Shion embarrassingly said

Karan' walked over to the two boys glued to one another knelt down and kissed Nezumi's cheek and said "Thank you, from the bottom

Of my heart thank you for saving him."

A single tear ran down Nezumi's bewildered face.


End file.
